It's the Full Moon's Fault!
by NineTailedAngel
Summary: The team gets dragged by Max to America to celebrate Halloween, where Rei, thanks to certain Russians, unknowingly gets the attention of the one person he has wanted for so long, Kai. Can the others help them get together in time for a Merry Christmas?
1. Prolouge

I stayed up late last night watching the old Beyblade episodes, and I'm on Episode 11 of season one! :D I realize that when I still giggle and squeal when Kai and Rei first show up, and of course when I'm watching it while being a Kai/Rei yaoi fan, certain parts just make me giggle and squeal more. (Like when Kai saves Rei from Kevin's Beyblade from almost decapitating him) Ah, I'm a total Fan girl and I'm proud of it, hehehe!

Anyway, I've been dying to write a totally random lighthearted fun funny fic, with all the angst I've been writing for MHB.

This is majorly inspired by songs found in the movie 'Nightmare Before Christmas' authough some of my inspirations are the covers, I love particularly the covers of 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson and 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws' by KoRn. Note, though, this will not be the beyblade version of NBC, even if it is tempting to do. The point of this fic is really to take the songs and write chapters using the lyrics as inspiration. Am I making any sense?

*crickets chirp*

*sweatdrops*

Well, I hope it will become clear as the fic goes on, so please make sure all hands and feet are inside the ride at all times, and hold on tight! :D

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Beyblade, none of it's characters especially, nor any Music or Brand Names in this fic, I only write for the pleasure of throwing two hot bishies together in situations of my own creation, mostly Kai/Rei and Tala/Bryan~ :D

"Blah" - talking

"_Blah" - thinking_

_'blah' – sound effects_

"_**Blah" - lyrics**_

_Chunks of italic text usually means a flashback of sorts~_

**This fic will switch between Rei and Kai's POV, sometimes Third Person POV, by the way, and It doesn't really fit in anywhere in the series, I think, so just enjoy the random humor and fluff, lol. :D**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed, leaning my head back, closing my eyes tightly. I hated planes, I really did. And it wasn't the whole 'part-cat' thing. Mortals were not meant to fly, that was reserved for birds, spirits, gods, and angels, etc. And people who dared think differently often paid the price. A price that could be as high as death...

"Dudes, I can't wait to get there! Think of all the different foods!" Or as high as having to fly with the rest of my team. Thank Kami the plane was a small, private one, so were were the only ones on the plane. We've have been on the plane for a few hours now, leaving before the sun was up and I pray it it isn't much longer. Max for some reason had begged Mr. Dickinson for a break this week, so now were going to some holiday festival held in the Northeastern United States. I half heartily wished I could have stayed behind, like Kenny did. He said he had some work to do with Mr. Dickinson for the next tournament, something about building stat rosters and something with beyblade mechanics.

"Oh Tyson, you always think about food! There is gonna be some beyblading action too, some sort of mini tournament! Hope you brushed up your skills with Dragoon!" I watched the younger bladers launch into a friendly war about who's blade was better, chuckling softly. I couldn't have stayed behind, Tyson and Max couldn't take care of themselves, It had taken ages to just get them up, get breakfast into them, and on the plane in time. That, or Kai would kill them all.

_**"The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint!  
Mother Gaia, in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldier!" **_

My ears twitched, making me look to my right. There in the set of seats across the isle on my right, was out Team Captain, lying back in his chair his eyes closed, his headphones on, and what I had heard was him turning his iPod's volume up louder to block out the others. I grinned, I knew he would like that CD I bought him last Christmas...

It all started a month or two before that; the day after Tyson's birthday, we all were bored out of our minds, it was raining buckets outside, and thundering and lightning something fierce. But Kai still made us train in a way, by making us cleaning the whole dojo, it was a wreck after the party. I suggested we all hook up the giant CD player Tyson had gotten, and we could all play music while we clean, so Kenny made a CD full of all our favorite songs. It worked wonders, even Tyson was working hard! And we did have fun, especially on the first song when Tyson suddenly bust out singing Elvis, even going so far as dancing like him with the broom. We were all laughing so hard that night, learning more about each other through our music choices. I swear even Kai had a small smile tugging at the corner if his lips. I was cleaning the kitchen when one of my songs came on, and I was so swept up in all fun I actually sang out part the song. Kai staring at me when the last notes died away made me blush so red, reminding me why I don't sing often. I've been told I have a beautiful voice, but I'm way to shy to sing publicly, so my voice stays in the shower and kitchen, Although I have caught myself humming while in public.

_"Rei?" I looked up from rifling through my drawers, trying to find something to wear to bed. I really needed to do laundry tomorrow. I really needed to go clothes shopping too, but honestly I liked my Chinese wear, and you just couldn't find it here. It was comfy and it was my trademark in a way. Maybe I could get Lee's mom to send me some more clothes if I send over some money and some extra sakura mochi...I grinned, Lee's mom had it once as a child when she visited Beijing to visit relatives for New Year's, and never forgot how much she loved it. Of course, it was impossible to get in our village, so one year me, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, and Gary all wanted to make some for her to cheer her up after her aunt passed away. We were all no more then nine years old, so we made such a mess, yet we all worked so hard...and the look on her face just made all worthwhile. Now, I made sure to make some extra every year and send it to her early for the holiday. She always said mine was better then what she remembered...probably because I always added an extra ingredient: a touch of cherry juice that I ferment in sugar every year when cherries are in season._

_"Yes?"_

_"What were you singing earlier?" Kai was reclining on his bed, turning the CD Kenny had made carefully in his hands, his eyes following the rainbows it threw off. _

_"Track three." He looked up, and Kami have I mentioned how much I love his eyes...?_

_"It's called 'Nemo' by Nightwish. Best band ever." He arched his eyebrows, slipping the disk in his laptop that was sitting on his stomach. I turned to go take a shower, grinning as the music played softly through the speakers, humming the tune to myself as I washed my hair. Ah, my hair. Another trademark of me. It's a pain in the ass, sure, but I do love it. Once when we were first all gathered together, Tyson though it funny to threaten me with a pair of scissors, but I ignored him, thinking him to stupid to try anything... But when he dared cut a half-inch off the bottom while I was not looking, I'm sure the example I made of him made even Kai know not to mess with me, and let's just say Tyson would never be able to see tongs in the same way again..._

I looked back outside my window, seeing the earth just faintly beneath the cloud cover, so we must be close now. The sun was just rising over the clouds, bathing us in its light. I looked over to Tyson and Max, and the fact it was now quiet had proven me correct in that they would be asleep soon. They did look rather cute together, Tyson was sprawled back on his seat, snoring, and Max had his head on Tyson's shoulder, his legs having found it's way into the Dragon's lap to treat the dragon as one huge teddy bear. I shivered. Man, high altitudes sucked. I glanced back over at Kai. It really wasn't fair, Kai never got cold, never got hot, just always looked so damn good, never broke a sweat, never got sick, no matter where we were, what we were doing, what he wore...which was fascinating, by the way; Black jeans shot through with gold threads, and a black tank top with a deep crimson red foiled tribal Phoenix on it. A gold studded black leather belt wrapped around his waist, matching the gauntlets on his arms, black, with gold accents and gunmetal blades. Why he wore those, I will never know. I tried picking one up once, and I swore it weighted like two hundred pounds, and I'm no lightweight. And the always present scarf was on too, although this one was new, it was black, with some sort of gold spike medallion thing at the end. How could he wear a tank-top in this weather I could never figure out, except it gave me one hell a good look at his chest and arms...so I snuck plenty of glances the whole trip, trying to reduce my boredom due to the fact Tyson broke my CD player last week. I mean, really, if you had the god-like being known as Kai Hiwatari sitting not even ten feet away, wouldn't you ogle too? I sighed, thankful there wasn't a CD in it when it got broke. I didn't even have the money for a cheap replacement CD player, let alone an i-Pod like everyone else, so I suffered in silence, literally. I was really missing my music. I shivered more, letting out a yawn. Damn this high altitude! It made me cold and sleepy.

"You wouldn't be cold if you dressed warmer you know, Rei."

"You know, I'm not well-off like the three of you guys. I don't have the money to buy new clothes, Mr. Russian Icicle." Kai snorted, although it did have an amused tone to it.

"Your share in the last demonstration we did was about $10,000. I'm sure that would be enough?"

"I sent it all home." I said simply, earning a raised eyebrow.

"You sent it all home? Why?"

"My village is rather poor, Kai. I send most of my money home, so that we can advance ourselves. Besides, I don't need all that money for myself. And in the last letter I got, they said the school was finally finished." I said proudly. The school was a huge undertaking, and now all the little ones of the village could learn proper lessons, along with the traditional learnings, like Martial Arts and Herbal Lore.

"But you still need to take care of yourself, Rei. Look at you." He gestured to me.

"What?" I looked down. I was wearing long black cotton pants, and a long sleeved cotton Chinese jacket, also in black, trimmed in white. Was it my shoes? They were a little worn, sure, but they got me where I needed to go...I looked back to Kai, my hair falling over my shoulder to pool in my lap. I had absolutely no time to wrap it, so I just braided it. At the bottom, a black ribbon tied into a bow held it together, a little silver bell attached to it jingling with the movement. "What is wrong with how I look?" Kai sighed, rolling his eyes.

"It's not how you look, Rei. It's that you are always putting people before you. And now you are freezing because you refuse to spend money on yourself."

"Kai, I'm okay, really..." I felt something rather large and warm cover my head suddenly, blocking out light. Pulling it off me, I looked at it, and realized it was Kai's coat, which had been on the seat next to him. It was a long duster coat, in black leather with gold hardware. Damn, how much did he spend on his clothes? Hell, where did he find them?

"Kai, you should wear it, it is so cold and if you get sick then we are all screwed-" I started to pass it back when Kai sighed, got up, and sat down right next to me, taking the coat and shoving around my shoulders.

"Rei, wear it, like it, and don't you dare take it off." I opened my mouth to respond, when a mean glare made me shut my mouth closed quickly. "I'm fine, but if you get sick then I'll end up having to babysit the idiots, and you know that wouldn't be a good idea. And don't even think of taking it off when I leave, because I'm sitting right here for the remainder of the trip." I meekly nodded, his voice gave no room to argue more. He leaned back, closing his eyes as I turned to look back outside my window, the ground was clearly seen now, we couldn't have that much longer. Shame, really.

_**"**__**Who the hell are you to tell me  
What to do, why to do, why bother?  
Leech in a mask of virtue  
Such waste, to ever think of you again. "**_

I grinned, hearing Kai turn up his music again, lucky bastard was able to get the new Nightwish CD, the _deluxe_ edition, when it came out. And apparently this was one of his favorite song on the album, from how often I've heard it. I wonder if it reminds him of his Grandfather...Stupid old ass pretty much forced Kai to turn into who he is now...but I really don't think I can see Kai any differently, like if he ended up becoming like Max...or like Tyson...I shuddered. But really, I have to grudgingly thank the old bastard a very minuscule amount, so tiny even half a speck of dust was a thousand times bigger then my thanks for eventually spawning the boy, because Kai a freaking GOD...sexy as hell, those eyes alone are fiery enough to make me melt, excellent leader, he's a powerful beyblader, to, hell, powerful in general, have you seen his muscles? He must have weights in that scarf and those gauntlets, because frankly, with how tight his clothes end up being, I don't think he has room for them anywhere else...Uh-oh, wrong road to go down. I quickly forced myself to think of something that could turn my raging teenage-ness off, and boy was I glad my pants were baggy, and had Kai's coat covering me. I thought of one image that I used rarely, only to be used in case of severe need-to-stop-raging-hormones-immediately emergencies...Me and Mariah on our honeymoon. Ew, that just made my mood disappear completely, thank Kami.

I suppose I should explain myself, finally, I think now is a good time. Well, I have one hell of a infatuation with the supposed 'Satan' himself, Kai Hiwatari. I think myself sensible, if there really was no way we could be together, then I would force myself to forget about it, hard as it would be. I didn't want to break apart the team for something impossible, but sometimes, the way he stares at me, and like now when he gave me his jacket, there are little things he does that makes me wonder...but hell, I don't even know if he likes guys, let alone a poor little remote village boy like me. But while hell freezes over and the gods decide to smile upon me and give me Kai, then getting exiled from the village would be worthwhile, because, I'm sure you know, in small little Chinese villages homosexuality isn't exactly welcomed with open arms. I'm suppose to grow up, get a wife, have lots of little Neko-jinn babies, and bring honor to the village, and all that. And apparently they already have a wife picked out for me...I winced. I have nothing against Mariah, even if she wears way to much pink to be healthy and acts like a leech, she's the little sister I never had, it's just that, well..._I am gayer then a bag of Skittles, Dahling. _

"Will all passengers prepare for landing, we have arrived at out destination of Boston, Massachusetts. Please buckle up and also please don't get up until we come to a complete stop. And please have a nice day!" I saw Tyson and Max were stir, and I sighed. There goes the silence.

"Guys, you gotta buckle up, we're almost about to land." I received a sleepy nod/yawn from Max, and a thumbs up from Tyson who yawned as well, both buckling up. I turned to poke Kai gently in his chest, earning another glare. I pointed at my own seatbelt, all buckled, mouthing 'We're here'. Rolling his eyes, he did the same, after taking off his headphones, packing away his i-pod in his bag.

~*~*~*~*~

We had gone to bed wicked early the night before to help reduce jet lag, but damn, flying on a plane always drained the life right out of me. I was soooo glad my feet were on solid Terra again.

"I'm huuuuuungry..." I rolled my eyes.

"Tyson, really, you ate like ten boxed lunches on the plane. At once." I brought out my cell phone, looking at the clock. "Not even an hour ago." It was a cheap phone, didn't have a lot of cool features, but it let me contact people on the go, so it was all good. I looked around the airport, and soon, being quite confused, I turned to Max.

"Well, you brought us here, you surely know more about this place then I do."

"I suggest we get to our hotel first, guys, then I'll take you all out and show you around!" I grinned as we all followed Max outside to the waiting van for us that Mr. D had chartered for us. We passed out of the huge glass double doors, and it made me gasp, how cold it was! I had to bite my lip to keep my teeth from chattering. I was ok with cold, but this...this was unholy! I clutched my bag tighter to me, hoping for at least a bit of insulation from it. But it was pretty, all the different colored leaves, and after the first shock, the clean and crisp air was rather nice. It reminded me of home...

"Rei, watch it!" Lost in my thoughts, I seem to have neglected to see where I was walking...My foot was poised right into the air, ready to launch myself in the way of quite a few cars. I felt a hand on my collar, pulling me back hard enough I collied with my rescuer...Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome himself. I felt a warm blush spreading across my cheeks, I prayed that he would think it was just the cold...

"Really, pay attention, I think you can afford that much, right?" He smirked. I glared up at him, although I suspect from the look I got back, he was more amused then scared. He rolled his eyes, walking to the car, grabbing my hand, pulling me after him.

"What the hell? Kai, I can walk myself, I'm not three!" I blushed darker, trying to pull my hand out, but damn, Kai was to strong.

"Yes, but I don't want you walking into traffic again, idiot." He gently pushed me down into the car, picking up the end of my braid before sitting down next to me and shutting the door. Max and Tyson were in the bench seat ahead of us, Max pointing out all sorts of different things to Tyson, who was trying to remember names. We had all taken basic language courses to help us when we traveled, but really, I was only fluent in Chinese, Japanese, and to a degree, English. Although Mr. Russian Icicle over here seemed fluent in any language we encountered, wonder if it was an Abbey thing. I never dared ask him that, though, I contented myself with asking him how to say this in that in this and that language, and he always could answer me. Without him, we'd be always stuck in foreign countries. I sighed, leaning back in my seat, a slight tugging on my hair making me look over. Kai was still holding my hair, eying the ribbon at the bottom with an eyebrow raised, one finger making the bell jingle pleasantly.

"Bell for the Kitten?" Once again, I blushed. Really, I needed to fix that. But since when did Kai start calling me Kitten? Normally it was either Rei, and when he was feeling grouchy, Kon, and even more rare still, Cat-Boy. Well, he only called me that once, but I was sure he realized that was not an acceptable name when 'Cat-Boy's' claws raked his bare right shoulder. I sneaked a peak over...yep, the scars were still there, four hair thin lines that were barely visible on his pale skin.

"It was a gift." I said, gently tugging my hair out of his hands, coiling it in my lap.

"Oh? From who?"

"I dunno. It was in this box I found on my bed." It was true. Last week, a small box appeared on my bed after my shower, and opening it, I found the ribbon and bell. This was the first time I had worn it, I couldn't find anything else to tie my hair with, because Tyson kept stealing all my hair ties, and I couldn't wrap it up, of course, I didn't have time.

"Hn." He leaned back, put his headphones back in his ears, and closed his eyes. I rolled my own amber orbs, sighing. Loud yelling erupted from the seat ahead, and by the sound of it, Tyson and Max had whipped out their Nintendo DS's and were battling each other on some game called Pokemon. Really, I'd love to have the money for an Mp3 player, then I could have all the music I wanted, to be able to drift off while traveling into my own world...I cringed when Tyson let out a loud whoop, apparently having beaten Max, the two going onto a really loud dialogue. But suddenly, all I heard was silence. Confused, my hands flew up to my ears to feel...headphones? How did headphones get on my ears? I followed the cord, where it ended...right in Kai's lap. I looked up at him, cocking my head quizzically. He held up his I-pod -a gorgeous 16-gig model in a matte black finish with a shiny crimson phoenix on the back- and I saw that the two pairs of headphones were both hooked up to his Ipod through a dual headphone jack. I sent a hugely grateful grin to Kai, who merely handed me the i-pod, gesturing me, a faint ghost of a smile on his lips. I gingerly took the i-pod. I knew how to work one, so I wasn't that horrible technologically. Still, I did NOT want to know how much it would cost me to replace this thing if I broke it. And I just realized why silence came so quickly...These headphones were Boise...Boise_ noise canceling _headphones. Expensive shit, to be sure...I flicked through it, my eyebrows raising at how much music he had on here. I came across an interesting looking band, and one of their songs caught my eye, so I pressed play, holding the i-pod carefully in my lap as I closed my eyes, leaning back against the seat, after moving closer to Kai so his cord wouldn't be to taut. Ah, life was good...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~ **Kai's POV** ~*~*~*~*~

Here I am, babysitting the brats again. Well, two brats, and one tired, shivering Neko-Jinn. I felt pretty bad for Rei, we had to get up early, almost 4 am to get on our flight on time, but he had to get up even earlier to make breakfast and to help the brats finish the packing they were supposed to the night before. And It was no small little breakfast either; he had said that the only thing to get Tyson up that early was the smell of his famous pancakes...and he was right. By the time the third one was done, Tyson was dressed and whining at the table, a yawning Max perking up at the prospect of his favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. By the time we arrived at the airport, I'm surprised he was still awake.

Once we had lifted off, I immediately put my bag on the seat next to me, riffling though it. I'll be damned if I was going to spend the whole trip listening to the two idiots, where the hell was my I-pod...Wait, fuck, I forgot to charge it the night before, it was almost dead, I forgot because the Dojo was a madhouse...I clicked it on, praying for at least enough battery to last until Tyson and Max fell asleep again like I knew they would...

_"Full Battery?"_ I looked down, and saw that something had been taped to my Ipod, but had fallen off when I pulled it out of my bag.

_Kai- I charged your Ipod for you, I figured it wouldn't be good if you killed us all while on vacation, ne? -Rei._

I looked over and saw him fight a yawn as he leaned his head back on the seat, closing his eyes, sighing softly as the two brats began launching onto some sort of yelling match. Now, people call me a cold, evil, emotionless bastard, but I would have to disagree, that's Bryan's title, and I assure you he would fight me for it. Poor guy needs to reserve some shred of dignity. When I called him out, he claimed he just couldn't resist Tala's eyes when he wanted him to do something he swore once he would never do. While I can be cold and evil bastard, I do have emotions, they are just very, very, _very_ deeply buried on me, some more buried then others, like pity. And currently Rei was pulling _it_ right out of me. Hell, I still don't know how he puts up with those two, and we've been on the same team for a while now. But every day he smiles, grins and put up with it, and does so much more then he has too. I asked him about it once, but when a small sad smile formed on his face, I wondered if I should have. He said that although Lee's family was kind to him, and he had lots of friends growing up with the White Tigers, he still felt lonely sometimes, So now always felt the need to take care of others, so that no one would ever feel the loneliness he had. I suspect it was because he never knew his parents, he told me once they died before he turned one year old. I leaned back, flicking through my I-pod. I turned up the volume, leaning back and closing my eyes as well.

_**"The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to hell, little Saint!  
Mother Gaia, in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise, Soldier!" **_

__Rei had given me this CD for Christmas, and I actually liked it a lot. The lyrics were thoughtful and well written, and it had fantastic melody. I peered out from under half closed lids, pretending to be sleeping. Just because we were on vacation, doesn't mean I wasn't alert. Call it a habit, but living in that hellhole growing up meant you had to always keep an eye out, or you lost your head, or worse.

I heard a slight jingling from next to me, and I slid my eyes over to see Rei shivering rather violently.

"You wouldn't be cold if you dressed warmer you know, Rei."

"You know, I'm not well-off like the three of you guys. I don't have the money to buy new clothes, Mr. Russian Icicle." I snorted, that was a new one from Rei's mouth.

"Your share in the last demonstration we did was about $10,000. I'm sure that would be enough?"

"I sent it all home." I raised an eyebrow.

"You sent it all home? Why?"

"My village is rather poor, Kai. I send most of my money home, so that we can advance ourselves. Besides, I don't need all that money for myself. And in the last letter I got, they said the school was finally finished." I heard a note of pride in his voice, but _really_...It was a worthwhile cause, sure, but would I give all _my_ money to my family and that damned abbey? Hell. _No_.

"But you still need to take care of yourself, Rei. Look at you." I gestured to him.

"What?" He looked down. "What is wrong with how I look?" I sighed, feeling my eyes roll. Little wonder he was cold, look at his clothes, he only wore his usual black pants, no jacket or anything warm, at least his shirt was long sleeved, but still...Rei had managed to pull yet another emotion from me: concern. I really didn't want him getting sick.

"It's not how you look, Rei. It's that you are always putting people before you. And now you are freezing because you refuse to spend money on yourself."

"Kai, I'm okay, really..." I picked up my jacket from next to me and flung it at him, although gently, I didn't want to hurt him or cause this plane to have an emergency landing. He pulled it from himself, staring at it for a few minutes, then held it out back to me, shaking his head softly.

"Kai, you should wear it, it is so cold and if you get sick then we are all screwed-" Damn you Rei and your selflessness! I got up, grabbed my bag, and went over to sit down by Rei, grabbing the coat to shove it around his shoulders.

"Rei, wear it, like it, and don't you dare take it off." I glared at him, causing his opening mouth to snap shut. "I'm fine, but if you get sick then I'll end up having to babysit the idiots, and you know that wouldn't be a good idea. And don't even think of taking it off when I leave, because I'm sitting right here for the remainder of the trip." Seeing him meekly nod, I leaned back, closing my eyes. Relaxing again, although still wary, I choose a new song to listen too.

_**"**__**Who the hell are you to tell me  
What to do, why to do, why bother?  
Leech in a mask of virtue  
Such waste, to ever think of you again. "**_

__I smirked internally. I knew Rei was jealous I was able to get the new CD by his favorite band before he could. I would have loaned it to him, but Fat-Ass broke his CD player when knocked it on the floor. I liked this song in particular, for reasons I'm sure you all can guess, eh? I noticed a look of extreme discomfort, then joy, then fear, then some sort of 'i-hate-something-in-my-mind' look flit across Rei's face. I was highly curious now, and was about to ask him what he was doing when the stupid flight attendant ruined it by saying we were about to land. I felt Rei poke me, and mouthing something about seat belts. I rolled my eyes and shut off my Ipod, putting it back into my bag. Great, now I get to enjoy some time with the brats while we wait for our car...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was nice to get some fresh air again, being in a small confined area with Tyson made you really appreciate the basic human rights.

"I'm huuuuuungry..."

"Tyson, really, you ate like ten boxed lunches on the plane. At once. Not even an hour ago." Rei stated. He walked a few steps forward before looking around slowly, a confused look forming on his face. "Well, you brought us here, you surely know more about this place then I do, Max."

"I suggest we get to our hotel first, guys, then I'll take you all out and show you around!" We were met with a blast of cold air and wind when we stepped outside, and I saw it made Rei shake like a leaf in a gale, and hold his bag tighter. He had put the jacket back on my bag while we wear busy trying to get off the plane with everything intact, and I would have forced it on him again if the brats wouldn't have begun mocking me and start whining about how I treat Rei better. Well damn, with all he does, they should treat him better too! The others didn't seem to notice Rei's problem, but then, Max was on a sugar high, Tyson had enough blubber to rival Seaborg, and I was used to even colder. I saw him seem to drift off into his own mind, his eyes becoming distant as he walked forward, not noticing we had stopped.

"Rei, _watch it!_" Did the little idiot not even see where he was walking? I grabbed his collar, yanking his back, cars barely missing us. When he walked right off the sidewalk he could have sprained an ankle, and if that didn't happen getting killed by all speeding cars would have.

"Really, pay attention, I think you can afford that much, right?" I smirked. I got a weak glare in response, but I could tell from his eyes he was getting tired. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand, noticing a faint flush on his cheeks as I did.

"What the hell? Kai, I can walk myself, I'm not three!" The flush got deeper as he tried, and failed, to pull away from me.

"Yes, but I don't want you walking into traffic again, idiot." I pushed him gently down into the car, picking up the end of his braid before sitting down next to him, shutting the door. The brats were doing some sort of point and name game, Rei sighing and leaning back in his seat. He peered over, noticing I still held his hair, eying ribbon at the bottom and moving the bell around with my finger.

"Bell for the Kitten?" I teased, enjoying the flush it earned.

"It was a gift." He said, gently tugging my hair out of my hands to coiling it in his lap. I admired Rei for growing out his hair so long, I knew it must be a pain in the ass to maintain...still, all the same, I knew he cherished it, for that one time with Tyson in the tongs...I inwardly flinched. I had to have Max throw out that pair immediately.

"Oh? From who?" Oh, I could fake curiosity very well. I knew full right well who gave him the ribbon. But I wasn't about to tell him.

"I dunno. It was in this box I found on my bed."

"Hn." I leaned back, put my headphones back on, and again, closed my eyes just enough that I could fool anybody, even Tala, that I was sleeping. And just in time too, sounds like the brats were playing video games again. I felt Rei cringe. He hated loud noises, he really did have sensitive hearing. I rifled through my bag, and pulling out what I was looking for, slipped them onto Rei's ears. His large amber eyes stared right at me, confusion evident as he cupped his hands around the headphones, but a huge grin all over his face. A small smile tugged at my lips as I handed him my Ipod. Cute.

...Wait, _what? _Rei was good at pulling emotions out of me, but _that_ one? Since _when? _

As I watched Rei shuffle closer to me, then lean back and close his eyes, I shook my head softly, smiling a little bit wider at his music choice...it must have had the same effect on him as it does me, because soon his breathing slowed, and he fell asleep. I turned my head to peer out the window, eying the countryside, wincing as the brats started yelling again. I had given Rei my good headphones, my Boise ones, leaving me with my spare pair. Why, you ask, would I do such a selfless thing? Well look at the kid, he was flat out tired, and I knew he had sensitive hearing, so all that ruckus would just keep him from getting the rest he needed, and he needed his rest, or the team would be short two annoying brats.

I just hope it wasn't to much longer until he got to out hotel, because Bryan owed me big time, and using him as a personal assassin was quite enticing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I don't think this was too bad, except the Kai part I know wasn't very original at times, but I really wanted to give you his side of the events, lol. I could not resist~

This will be a mini fic, and will be full of silliness, yet with eventual romance, even if i'm not even sure how it will get there, lol! Hope you enjoy the ride! :D

Please review, they help me want to continue writing!


	2. Cold Weather, Warming Hearts

First of all, I'd like to point out I have changed my pen name, I was formerly Fallen-Crystal-Seraph, Now I have changed it into NineTailedAngel, to match my You-Tube and other accounts. Hope I don't confuse everybody! D: But with a fresh start with writing, I wanted a new screen name too~

Also, PLEASE read the note on my User page before questioning about my other fics, Pleeeaaaasssse?

Alright, here is the deal. I've had some serious RL issues that had made me decide to not write, but it has become, how shall I say, interesting to me again. So here we go, Chapter 2 of Full Moon :)

Disclaimer: Really now, If I owned beyblade I wouldn't be working all these long hours at DD. Instead I would be able to lie back in my posh little house all day doing nothing but writing and relaxing! :P I don't own the songs either. I merely write for fun, not profit~

"Blah" - talking

"_Blah" - thinking_

_'blah' – sound effects_

"_**Blah" - lyrics**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**KAI'S P.O.V** ~*~*~*~*~*~

The fact alone that I do not have blood on my hands today I think earns me the right to be given the title of Saint Kai.

"Alright! Hey Kai! We're almost finally there!" I cracked open one eye to glare at the hyped up Tyson now turned around in his seat to face me.

"Shut up or you'll wake Rei." I knew Rei couldn't hear a thing, but still, I needed an excuse to keep the fat ass quiet somehow. Tyson peered down to see Rei, who was curled up on a ball on the seat next to me, still sleeping soundly, the headphones still on his ears.

"Aw, look, Max, Sourpuss has a heart after all!"

"Whoa, Kai, you never share anything, this has to be new for you!" Now the Blonde joined in...Goody. But it's not like I could deny it. Those headphones were clearly mine...after all, they were black with a crimson foil phoenix on them, matching my I-pod. Custom Made, both of them. Cost me a pretty penny, but hey, what the fuck else am I really going to spend all my money on? Even though I do like to have the best, I'm not one to openly flaunt my wealth, because if I do, I get money hungry leeches all over me.

"But he does share his bad attitude and moods, do they count?"

"Fuck off, Granger." Tyson looked like he was about to retort, but he better be thanking his lucky stars his attention span is as short as his train of thought, or he'd be missing a few limbs. His new focus seemed to be the Hotel, as we had just pulled into the front of it. I rolled my eyes at the two little idiots, as soon as the car pulled to a stop they were out of it, Max talking to the bellboys to get our luggage sent up to our rooms. I handed them Rei's travel on as well, but I refused to give them mine. I had things in there I did NOT need anyone else to see, nor did I really want anyone else touching my stuff. I reached a hand out to shake Rei to wake him up, when a certain sound had reached my ears...

Purring.

He. Was. _Purring_. My hand faltered a bit.

And I _liked_ it.

Good Lord I'm going insane.

If I woke him up, It would stop. And he looked so peaceful, the headphones on his ears, curled up to keep out the cold...

And I did want him to rest, so he wouldn't get sick.

Which left me only one choice...

Dammit.

Letting out a sound of frustration, I took off my gauntlets, placing the sheaths on both blades before putting them in my bag. Shouldering the bag, I stepped out of the car, stretching for a moment. I took a deep breath, then gently turned and took the sleeping boy into my arms bridal style, kicking the door shut behind me. Walking up to the brats, I saw them gaping at me like two dead fish. I placed a look of utter detachment and annoyance on my face. Might as well nip this in the bud, I knew what Blondie was thinking by the look on his face, and it was...disturbing...to see that look. The look of someone who knows, or at least _thinks_ he knows something he really shouldn't. Dammit. I pray that is just his sugar high acting up again.

"What? He wouldn't get up." Great. Now I got them both grinning at each other like the Cheshire Cat...wait. What the bloody hell is it with me and cat references today? "Where are we going?"

"We have Room 225 on Floor 29, It's a two room suite, and we are booked for today and tonight, then we leave for Salem in the morning."

"Whatever." I shouldered past both the brats, intent on getting Rei into bed before I get anymore of those looks. I could only let out an internal sigh once we were in the elevator, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Soooooo Kai-" Leave me alone, Fatass.

"Rei wouldn't wake up...or did you not _want_ to wake him up?" You too, Blondie. I refused to take part in that discussion, so I kept silent. But after only a minute or two in the elevator, so Kami help me that had better start worshiping the ground Rei walks on, because he is the only reason I don't throttle them both into permanent silence. That, and we had arrived at our floor. I practically kicked them out of the elevator before following them, a growl brewing in the back of my throat. Max jiggled the key into the lock, and then we were in.

"Not too bad, I think." Max was right. The walls were painted a slightly ivory tinted white color, the carpet a light blue. A huge space formed the living room, set with couches and chairs, and a huge TV. The space also held a kitchenette, a cozy table linking the two areas together. A small alcove to the right held the two doors that must go to the bedrooms.

All in all, not to bad. I choose one of the two doors, walking into a room, leaving the two idiots to go chatter on about the T.V, letting their voices muffle as I closed the door, sitting my bag on the floor. It was done in the same scheme as the main room, abet smaller, with only two beds and two bedside tables in the room. Gently holding onto Rei with one arm, yet firmly so he doesn't fall, I pull away the blankets on one of the beds, lowering the sleeping neko-jinn into it, recovering him with the blanket. I felt a small smile twitch my lips as he instantly curled back up into a ball. Turning away to leave, I was stopped by a tug on my scarf, and I let my eyes trail to see what held it.

That little idiot had somehow gotten my scarf wrapped around his arms, and was clutching it tight in his hands. A sigh escaped me.

Rei was...unique. He had this ability to draw out emotions in me no one else could. He conveyed something exotic, something beast-like, even, yet had a temperament that showed he had maturity and kindness. He was one of a kind, far more precious them gold or gems...because even the largest, most flawless diamond was ugly and clouded compared to his beautiful heart.

I shake my head. How did I get so sentimental? I'm supposed to be strong, not only on the outside, but on the inside as well.

But yet...when I'm with him, I can let my guard down just a little, I can be somewhat human...

I lean over him and let my fingers trail across his face ever so lightly, a small frown on my lips. He was as cold as ice still...Perhaps if I...

No, I couldn't.

'_But what if he gets sick?' _My heart seems to ask. _'Don't you care for him at all?'_

Of course I do, he is my teammate, and as much as I would never admit it in public, he is one of my few good friends.

_'Ah, but isn't he something more, Kai?' _

...Is he?

_'Don't play stupid, Kai, it does not suit you.'_

You know nothing, heart. I forsook you long ago. I have no heart, I am cold, strong, emotionless...

_'Lonely...'_

I am not lonely. I am perfectly happy by myself. I always have been, you cannot depend on anyone in the world, they always abandon and hurt you.

_'Ah, that's not true...you do care for some, Kai. Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian...your brothers in arms, you would all defend each other to the death. And grudgingly, you must admit you do hold respect for Tyson, Max and Kenny.'_

Hn. Whatever.

_'But Rei...he is different, Da? _

I...suppose...I don't feel the same way about him like I do my 'brothers', nor do I feel the same way about him like I do the other Bladebreakers...

_ What does Rei really mean to you then, Kai?'_

...What _does_ Rei mean to me? I sighed softly, rubbing my temples.

I am going insane...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**REI'S P.O.V**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I first get up from sleep, my thoughts aren't exactly coherent. Like right now.

All I know is that this pillow smells fantastic, like spices and bonfire smoke. That and something else, something that I just cannot recognize...

I feel something being pulled off my ears and I frown at the sudden loss of peacefulness, nuzzling deeper into my pillow, which was now moving. But, pillows don't move, and aren't usually this hard...

"So Sleeping Beauty finally awakens?"

I freeze my movements, my eyes snapping open to dart all around to see what was going on, before they met two amused crimson ones.

Kai. Hiwatari. Is in my bed. And apparently, my hard pillow I ended up nuzzling was his rather sexy washboard abs.

Goddess help me.

"Um...Y-yes?" Real smooth, Kon. Kai rolled his eyes, propping himself on his elbows, which would have caused my face to slip to a rather, uh, interesting position had I not propped myself up as well.

"I was going to rest in the _other_ bed, but you took my scarf hostage. So I just laid down here." He said, pointing down to my arms. Kai _carried_ me? **Why** was I not awake for that, dammit? Although I bet it had to do with the cold and the fact I was up for practically twelve hours beforehand.

And I took his scarf hostage...? I looked down.

It is safe to say that I could blush as red as a rose, I know I did as I tried to push all thoughts of scarf-bondage out of my head. Mmmm, scarf bondage...

Wait, no! Bad Rei, _bad_!

I quickly untangled myself, sliding over to the other side of the bed under the cover of stretching, earning an arched eyebrow from Kai, who seemed like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head, turning to get off the bed. As soon as he got out the door, I darted to fill his spot, wrapping myself deep within the blankets, relishing in the warmth he left and his scent.

What? I'm part cat, after all. Give me a warm place to sleep in and I'm all over it like Tyson at a buffet. The fact there was still Kai-scent might as well have been the Bar, it's very...intoxicating. I felt something hard and lumpy, underneath the pillow, and pulling it out, I rolled my eyes. It was Kai's iPod, the battery dangerously low, yet it was the song that made me smirk.

"Fucking Phoenix..." I mutter, a grin tugging at my lips while I got out of bed, heading for the bathroom, the dual meaning to that causing my cheeks to redden again. I need a long hot shower to think things over...

And left on the bed, you could faintly hear through the headphones...

_**"I wanna play with fire..."**_

_**  
**_

And there it is, Chapter two of Full Moon :3

If anyone wants to know the song that the last line is from, I have made an AMV with it, If anyone wants to watch it, search on Youtube, Rei Wants To Play With Fire ~ KaixRei and it will be under my user name, NineTailedAngel. I have a few other AMV's on there as well for your viewing pleasure. :3

So please, as always, Read, Review, and check out my AMV!

On a side note, I've been gone a while...how the hell do I fix my submissions? the paragraph tabs are all gone, everything is all wonky...


End file.
